Piedra viva
by Cobalto585
Summary: Por azares de la suerte, Natsuki termina en una mina como una simple trabajadora, en un futuro donde la vida no vale nada, el breve contacto con el amor y una carrera contra el tiempo, ser superviviente de una tragedia, no siempre es lo mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Piedra viva

(nota del autor: Pues nada, que como en la guerra y en los torneos de fics, primero se lanza la infantería)

El futuro es algo incierto y hasta cierto punto Natsuki prefería y añoraba con melancolía sus recuerdos y vivencias, desde el minúsculo borde de la ventana de dientes metálicos.

Todo aquello ya era parte del pasado, la entrada de la fusión fría no había más que abierto la explotación de minas y maquinaria pesada hace apenas cinco años, en los que el mundo cambio drásticamente, más para mal que bien en sí.

Frente a los ojos verdes de Natsuki se podía ver un precipicio, solo las vallas de seguridad, hechas de tubos y pintadas al horno ceñían en sus paredes a una turba, quienes se arremolinaban buscando en la espalda de sus congéneres algún lugar donde ocultarse de los ojos vigilantes que recorrían el gentío.

\- ¡TU¡ - ensordeció el vocerron a través del altavoz, mientras el dedo robusto y blanco del hombre al micrófono señalo con afán a la aun inmóvil Natsuki

La muchedumbre aprovechó entonces aquella atención sobre la joven mujer, y a empujones y sin oposición alguna le llevaron hasta la proximidad de los guardias armados, le tomaron de los brazos y aun con la extrañeza en la falta de lucha por la invitada le arrastraron hasta la plataforma, misma que gracias a la fusión fría levitaba, separándola del vacío bajo sus pies.

-tenemos a una rebelde aquí... - vociferó sonoramente el hombre mientras se aproximaba hasta la joven, bajó el micrófono dejando las palabras fuera de los oídos indiscretos

-has lo que quieras, no voy a darte un circo...- le regaló una sonrisa burlona, mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente al hombre que ya fruncía el ceño -no tengo nada que perder sabes-

El rostro del presentador desfiló por la frustración, meditando la situación, le hizo una seña a los guardias, quienes marcharon hacia la masa de personas expectantes al show por comenzar, buscaron como perros amaestrados una niña no mayor a los dieciséis, hubo una protesta, llanto y ruegos de su madre, los mismos que fueron acallados con un par de detonaciones contra su pecho, la pequeña sollozaba aún por la pérdida de la cual había sido testigo impotente.

Y así, con la misma frialdad de jalar el gatillo, los guardias le arrojaron en un cilindro de cristal, una pinza le llevo hasta el centro de la meta, Natsuki entonces comprendido la expresión de sorna que perfilaba los gestos del hombre.

-si no juegas, la mato... tú decides- sonrió dándole la espalda, la barrera entre ambos se activó, dejando a Natsuki sin más opción, la bulla de la multitud le desconcertó por un momento.

Las reglas que conocía muy por encima eran simples, sobre la plataforma que estaba se dibujaría un patrón en específico, mismo que debería de replicar para poder saltar a la siguiente, hasta llegar a la joven que le miraba con un atisbo de esperanza, pero inmenso dolor y soledad, se maldijo por estar ahí en ese momento y empezó a marcar el patrón bajo sus pies, un brillo verde neón le dio el pase a la siguiente plataforma.

El círculo de metal flotante le engañó con suma facilidad, pues casi terminó en caída su salto, pensar que su aterrizaje sería firme, pero el balanceo traicionero le obligó a caer de rodillas y plantar sus manos contra el frío metal, el brillo rojo iluminó la faz enfurecida que miraba de vez en cuando a la niña que aun lloraba, se irguió y entre una rápida maldición observó el patrón que debía marcar, tras un par de veces, lo replico y apenas brillo el tono verduzco salto a la siguiente plataforma esta vez con la precaución que no había tenido.

-dos más- se dijo para sí, memorizando rápidamente el patrón, comenzó el trazo pero la plataforma se tiño de rojo, había errado, espero de nuevo la secuencia, esta vez aún más compleja y larga, comenzó el movimiento sobre los símbolos cuando un clic metálico sonoro le detuvo, helándole la sangre, el tiempo pareció fluir de forma diferente, ahí a escasos diez metros fue testigo de la caída al vacío del contenedor con la pequeña que mantuvo sus manos contra el frío cristal, la expresión en su rostro y el grito desesperado se grabaron en la memoria de Natsuki, quien permaneció sin lograr moverse por un momento.

-lastima, estuviste muy cerca- bufo ácidamente el hombre al micrófono, las plataformas bajaron y el suelo se materializo tras un Borrazcon y el sonido de estática.

Los mismos guardias que llevaron a la niña le sujetaron de la ropa, arrastrándole hacia un camión, repleto, donde más víctimas del sistema estaban apretujadas, su destino estaba sellado y ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba, el grito de la niña aun repicaba en su cabeza, realmente no tenía nada que perder... la puerta pesada y mugrienta del camión era cerrada golpeándole en el proceso, sujeto sus dedos de los agujeros que las tablas dejaban a su reducido alcance, el camino fue tal como pensó, ellos para los dueños de las minas no eran personas, eran mucho menos que un perro, el camión arrancó sin aviso, entre maldiciones y blasfemias inició el tortuoso viaje, baches e incontables sacudidas le obligaron a desear el término de aquel horrendo traslado.

Hacía un calor infernal, el camión atiborrado de personas que se empujaban en busca de un poco de espacio, los saltos y el golpeteo por la suspensión incapaz de mantener su brío bajo el tremendo peso de los desgraciados que al interior de las entrañas del vehículo comenzaban a sacar lo peor de sí, un movimiento en seco lanzó a todos contra la dirección de la cabina, las risas de los guardias denotaban su malicia implícita en su maniobra de conducción, los pesados metales se deslizaron y las barreras dejaron abrir entonces la fauces del camión, que vomito un río de caos humano, donde Natsuki término de bruces en la arena del piso, pies y personas cayeron sobre ella mientras se erguía soportando con enfado los golpes que se llevó entre la caída y el paso del ganado humano.

Una turba de guardias armados les rodeo, apuntando contra la multitud que aun desconcertada por el movimiento del transporte y el sol abrazador.

Una detonación ensordecedora planto el silencio en aquel caos, bajo los pasos rígidos de un oficial -SI dicen una sola palabra, los mato- llevaba una escopeta enorme y el índice peligrosamente cerca del gatillo.

-Sean bienvenidos a la mina cero cuatro siete, pasaran a su granero donde tendrán una cama para dos, a los más lentos y menos hábiles los veré durmiendo en el suelo, a medio día tendrán una sola comida, esta, es por día y es única, tendrán cinco minutos para comer todo lo que puedan, después pasaran a tomarse lista, quien llegue tarde tendrá una jornada extra o estará de guardia como castigo, si nos dejan de ser útiles los mato, si preguntan algo...los mato, si tratan de escapar...los mato, si se pasan de listos, o quieren hacerse los héroes, los mato- guardo silencio y miro con pereza a los hombres y mujeres con la confusión en sus ojos, algo que parecía ser cómico para él.

-ni loco me quedo a...

Un grito secundo el rugido feroz de la escopeta, el brillo naranja devoró al desdichado que acallo su decreto, una masa sanguinolenta fue arrojada contra los desafortunados que estaban cerca, muchos de ellos recibiendo heridas mortales bajo la lengua acerada de las esquirlas de la escopeta, al igual que Natsuki, un pequeño grupo resintió hasta momentos después algunas heridas que la pólvora había hecho en ellos.

-llévenlos a su granero y desháganse se la basura- ordeno el oficial sin un ápice de culpa o humanidad, dándole la espalda a los recién llegados, perdiéndose entre el paso de un grupo más antiguo de trabajadores.

Los cuerpos algunos aún vivos, pero inútiles para trabajar fueron arrojados a un inmenso incinerador bajo la mirada aterrada de los prisioneros, se les llevó cerca de un edificio grande, pero de techo bajo, construido de forma rudimentaria, con tablas gruesas, dejando ver las muescas en el material.

-ustedes son 50...bueno, ahora solo son 46, pero en la granja que les toca solo hay 15 camas, donde caben dos personas...que ganen los más aptos…- se carcajeo un soldadete, mientras un guardia les ensordeció con el chillido del silbato.

Natsuki no pretendía pasar esa noche al menos en el suelo, era excelente corredora y entre empujones y uno que otro codazo, recibido o dado...en medio del caos, logró acaparar uno de los espacios en las camas superiores, donde ni siquiera podía estar sentada en la cama, pero dormir el menos esa noche en un colchón era suficiente viendo las circunstancias de aquel infierno.

-ya mañana veré como largarme de aquí...- gruño mientras un joven le marcaba el límite imaginario de la mitad del colchón.

-no te pases a mi lado o tendré que patearte la cara- le amenazó con una voz grave, donde a leguas aún se notaba la transición entre niño y adolescente.

-lo que digas...- respondió Natsuki dándose vuelta tratando de ignorar el barullo que seguía entre la lucha por las camas.

entre sueños aun retumbaba el grito de la niña mientras caía en las fauces del precipicio.

-si hubieras sido más veloz-

De un salto se incorporó, su propia voz había hecho eco en su mente, su despertar fue doloroso, pues el techo le remarcaba su límite de movilidad y a su vez le recordaba que ya no estaba en su apartamento de los suburbios, ahora estaba ahí, en medio de quien sabe dónde, más no pensaba en permanecer allí por mucho, siempre todo lugar tenía sus salidas, o bien, ella podría crearse una con tal de salir de la mina.

Miro a través de las rendijas de la madera, apenas comenzaba a clarear el cielo, desde aquel lugar podía distinguir un poco del terreno, una inmensa barda se erguía, en ella diviso ventanas, y una puerta, era como un bunker pero con la facilidad de defensa y protección que una barda de seguridad brindaba, un puñado de al menos doce soldados emprendían sus pasos hacia el granero donde se encontraba la barda, sin pensárselo mucho bajo de la litera de un salto y esperó el arribo de sus verdugos.

El portazo frente a ella, así como los pasos, cesaron, el oficial le miraba con algo semejante a la sorpresa, más Natsuki no sabía cómo interpretar una mirada tan poco expresiva.

-fórmate allá afuera y espera instrucciones…- declaro en un susurro confidente, apenas la joven dio media vuelta le dejo clara una cosa -si tratas de escapar

-me mata, lo sé- le arrebato Natsuki las palabras sin dejar de marchar hacia el poco y nada prometedor exterior.

Lo primero que recibió a los ojos esmerada no fue ni más ni menos que arena, y más arena, todo el complejo se encontraba ceñido por una altísima barda de piedra sólida, rejas anchas y corroídas, a la distancia pudo ver unos enormes contenedores, por su apariencia eran de hierro vaciado, pintados quizá en sus inicios, ahora ya cubiertos de un color rojizo y café, clara muestra de su larga y miserable estadía, donde no recibieron jamás un solo cuidado.

A un costado don camiones de inmensas medidas descansaban, al igual que su entorno, permanecían en deplorables condiciones, en el centro del complejo una pequeña cuidad se miraba, con casitas humildes y de piedra sencilla, pintadas de un blanco casi imperceptible, con las ventanas cubiertas de trozos de tela y harapos mugrientos, una pesada puerta de madera y acero cerraban sus fauces a cualquier intruso ajeno, incapaz nadie de salir o entrar sin pasar por aquel arco de piedra.

Era pues, bastante difícil salir de allí, al menos sin ser descubierta, se cruzó de brazos y miro a detalle, a sus ojos jade, había escapado ese pequeño detalle, a cada extremo de la amurallada ciudad, los ojos de los centinelas vigilaban desde unos pequeños pero bien colocados miradores, puestos sobre las dos torres que se erguían sutilmente, como agazapadas en el borde de la muralla frente a ella, el paso firme y sonoro de las barracas vecinas le dejaban ver, muy probablemente su ahora rutina diaria, frente a ella, una larga fila de hombres, mujeres y niños marcaba el paso, en silencio y con una faz de hastió, enfado, resignación y tristeza.

Pensó entonces en la vida que llevaban cada uno de los prisioneros que desfilaban a sus ojos, seguramente tendrían familia, hijos o pajera, seguramente alguien los extrañaría o los recordarían muy de vez en cuando al menos… excepto a ella, que no tenía nada de lo anterior, no había persona que notara su ausencia, entre sus divagaciones los gritos y golpes que acontecían a sus espaldas, producto de un salvaje despertar de sus ahora compañeros de barracas, a manos de los engreídos y brutos guardias que no se guardaban nada de si al momento de aporrearlos sin dilación.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - gritoneo el oficial dejando sus ojos vagar rápidamente sobre las hojas mal sujetas a la tabla de la bitácora

-Natsuki- respondió en un reflejo aun en sus propias ensoñaciones.

-Natsuki…- repitió con intriga para darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección al final de la fila aun incapaz de mantener el orden y la rectitud que ameritaba aquel momento, el oficial regreso sobre sus pasos.

-sígueme Nat…- dijo secamente sin dejar un solo momento de empuñar su escopeta, y a paso vigoroso les guio hasta las entradas amaderadas que Natsuki vio con antelación en su revisión fugaz.

El chirrido agudo ahogado de los goznes dio paso al lento y mesurado movimiento de las puertas, entraron a marcha dispareja.

Una vez se llenó el amplio patio de filas y filas, una al lado de otra, los oficiales abandonaron la cabeza de cada fila, los jefes de barrancón dieron un paso al frente y dijeron un número distinto en voz alta y áspera.

Natsuki permaneció sin saber qué hacer, el oficial quedo a su lado dándole un codazo que le hizo dar un traspié -46- susurro el hombre

-cuarenta y seis- replico la voz con tonos graves

Sin cruzar ni una mirada el hombre marcho perezoso hasta que las sombras que proyectaba el amanecer contra las torres de granito se lo tragaron, dejándole como una sobra que miraba indiferente hacia las hileras apretujadas.

Natsuki comprendido entonces que se había convertido en la cabeza de aquel miserable hacinamiento donde vería sumidos el paso de algunos años.

* * *

-buen día Takeda- gruño con desgano Natsuki, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era veterana en el arte de sobrevivir a lo más cercano a un desierto.

-buen día- respondió estirando la pereza el moreno, con los ojos verde aceituna apretados como sus dedos engarrotados por el frio de la noche que se les encaramaba como una alimaña.

Ambos líderes de su respectivo granero, una con más años que el otro zambutida ya en aquel apestoso y seco lugar, el otro con el año recién cumplido tras las murallas.

Se pasó lista, como cada mañana, se marcó el número de supervivientes a la noche y los cuerpos restantes fueron a dar a la acerada e insaciable hornilla, donde su lengua engullo los cuerpos como paja en las brasas.

Y marcharon entonces a las murallas de cada día, donde hombres y mujeres recogían al azar, picos, palas y cube tones de hierro magullado, se pasó lista nuevamente y uno a uno, subieron al estómago vacío del camión, hasta que este, estuvo repleto de guiñapos sin voluntad, metas o quejas.

Las puertas se cerraron y emprendido el tormentoso andar del motor hasta la mina de piedra viva, donde todos descendieron del vehículo con sagaz habilidad, tomaron sus tiliches y entraron en fila india a las entrañas debajo del faldón de la montaña, Natsuki vigilaba todo con ojo avizor -echen velocidad que no habrá ración si no se llena al menos un camión- afirmo sin alzar demasiado la voz, el eco repico de piso a techo con su voz y entonces los piques y saques de las herramientas hicieron meya en el silencio, dejando solo un ruido que aturdía a los más nuevos.

La madrugada se fue rápido, como un puñado de la arena estéril de aquella montaña, el chillido tiplido del silbato dio fin a la media jornada, los ojos jade revisaron de cabo a rabo que cada uno de su rebaño abordase el camión, reviso la lista y faltaba un trio de cuadros por tachar.

-se puso mal allá adentro, le dimos un poco de agua, pero madamas se retorció, se agarró el estómago y cayó de lleno en una piedra, no sabemos si se nos fue por el hambre o por el golpe- explicaban un par de hombres hercúleos frente a Natsuki que tachoneaba uno de los recuadros en blanco

-pues que vamos a hacerle, súbanlo para "ya saben que"- respondió mirándolos sobre el trazo de la pluma, acompañando las palabras con un ademan de la cabeza.

Los hombres sabían a qué se refería con esa expresión, desde que se le dio el cargo de oficial en su barraca, Natsuki tomo la humana decisión de guardar de cada hombre, mujer y niño las pocas pertenencias y guardarlas, para sus familiares, tratando de guardar un pedazo de memoria entre aquel monstruo industrial que los molía como simples hormigas, donde les succionaban el alma hasta que como el desafortunado de la mañana, terminaban de bruces en la arena, sólo para ser un manchón de carbón que alimentaba hasta sus últimos restos al cíclope de lengua al rojo vivo.

Llegaron a las puertas, cruzaron la muralla y se hizo el conteo -se me fue uno señor, pero ya está en la caldera- terminó Natsuki mientras entregaba la bitácora al general, mismo que antes y hace muchas primaveras fue un oficial como ella.

-así es la cosa aquí, bien lo sabes ya- minimizaba el hombre, jugando la pluma entre sus recios dedos agrietados por la sequedad del entorno.

Pasaron entonces, arrastrando los pies en las baldosas sucias y sueltas del patio, solo uno de cada nueve, los oficiales tomaban asiento en sillas de tubo corriente y mesas de madera circulares. Los demás incautos terminaban sentándose en el suelo, sobre porciones de tierra, piedras a modo de sillas, y comiendo con las manos, el hambre era bárbara, la sed cabresta, tal cual el mismo trabajo.

Quince minutos, marcaba un reloj con el plástico blancuzco por el sol y el azote de las arenas, veloces y presurosas eran las bocas, sedientos los labios y bestiales los modales, era primicia comer hasta hartarse para seguir la segunda ronda de trabajo, Natsuki tomo asiento junto a Takeda, un joven entrado en los 25, de piel morena de nacimiento y reforzada por los rayos del sol abrazador en esos lares, de cuerpo atlético, Yukino, una joven que por deudas terminó siendo un objeto de cambio de la empresa donde trabajaba, de cuerpo menudo, piel blanca y ojos verde apagado y negruzco, no era útil para el trabajo pesado, pero lo era para los estudios del terreno viable a nuevos boquetes de la mina, así mismo en comunicaciones, y finalmente Shizuru, de cuerpo atlético pero femenino, de piel blanca, melena castaña y ojos de color carmín, un precioso rojo encendido como las brasas, de fuego, como estaba el corazón de Natsuki desde que le vio, quizá nadie lo intuía, pero ambas ya tenían un idilio de aventuras ardorosas.

El tic tac, del reloj espoleaba con burla a los peones, incluso a los que yacían sentados en las pocas mesas redondas pintadas de un blanco horroroso, grisáceo y desgastado, se embutían cuanta comida y bebida con solo estirar el brazo, exceptuando la par que era más íntimo, tanto verdes como rubíes se encontraban de tanto en tanto, bajo sonrisas sutiles y roces de manos, comían con una calma desesperante y bebían quizá, como degustando el líquido que les refrescaba la garganta del golpeteo de la brisa arenosa que se les clavaba durante las jornadas en las minas, Shizuru, era la favorita del general, ella por semejante belleza trabajaba en actos más a su garbo y elegancia, y Natsuki agradecía para sus adentros el día que se tomó la decisión, pues no toleraba el hecho que mujer tan maravillosa como la castaña metiera lo pies en la arena y el fango de las entrañas en la tierra.

Shizuru y Natsuki salieron últimas, ambas esperando un castigo de parte de los generales, el límite era solamente de quince minutos, más preferían llenar el estómago y saciar la sed que comer con desespero.

-nos vemos en el turno de la noche- dijo entre una media sonrisa mirándole con los jades ventanales de su alma, a su Julieta, pues no había forma humana de contener el sentimiento que le latía en el pecho, mismo que galopo desde su sangre hasta la medula al primero contacto aquel día que Shizuru cayo, al igual que ella, de cara al piso, donde acudió veloz tendiéndole la mano cual caballero.

-como siempre…- respondió con voz cándida dejándole una caricia de seda en sus doloridos brazos.

Ambas se dejaron una última mirada de candor mutuo, ansiando el encuentro nocturno.

El sol lánguido y moribundo de la tarde, parecía suspendida en las puntas de la montaña reseca, Natsuki andaba de un lado a otro, pasando cerca de las torres de vigilancia, el paso de los años, y la madera de rebeldía le habían dado una ventaja sobre los ya, avispados centinelas, en un descuido se agazapo contra el muro y pegándose contra él se escurrió por una grieta, entro entonces hasta los barrancones de los generales, tamaña jugada de su organismo, tener que ir a saciar la necesidad de sus apretujadas entrañas que luchaban contra el movimiento de serpiente que hacia su intestino.

Era inconcebible ir a las fosas, a semejante hora las moscas estarían en su desbocado festín, el solo hecho de imaginar la sensación de sus patas repulsivas era suficiente pensamiento para correr el riesgo, pues los sanitarios, estaban prohibidos durante las noches, una vez caidas las dos mil cien horas, nadie, excepto los generales podian ir sin preocupacion a ese lugar, asi fuera por necesidad del organismo.

Dio un paso hacia el interior del azulejo blanco y desgastado, con un penetrante olor a naftalina que llenaba los pulmones en un esfuerzo obligado de aparentar limpieza y atención al recinto, el crujir de pasos muy cerca a ella le hiciera girar con alarma en el rostro.

-soy yo, no hagas esa cara- rio en bajo el moreno de Takeda, saliendo de entre las sombras que se abrazaban de la columna más cercana.

-idiota…- mascullo en un susurro con vergüenza, retomando el camino hacia los sanitarios, empujo la puerta abatible y sus ojos vagaron por cada una de las cabinas desiertas, sus músculos se detuvieron por mero instinto, a lo que sus jades no advirtieron, más si su mente habilidosa, ahí, como arañas al acecho dos puntos blancos y redondos emitían un guiño rojizo, advertencia anticipada que delataría con agudo y constante grito al invasor que osara cruzar la puerta y con ello, un castigo ejemplar caería en las insensatas espaldas.

Natsuki regreso la mirada hacia atrás, donde los verdes brillantes de Takeda le devolvían el gesto, -hay detectores de movimiento- susurro, sacando la cabeza, un crujido como de relámpago llamo la atención del oído que asomaba aun hacia el frio interior, frente a ella, un par de pies asomaban por los muros enanos que hacían de separación entre uno y otro espacio.

Miro entonces, más de cerca, afinando la vida como águila rapaz, no vio al hombre tras la radiografía, solo asomaban sus manos, robustas pero finas, sin rastro de llagas o magullones de trabajo, los zapatos de vestir, bien lustrados y el reloj que asomaba su brillante aro dorado, los ojos curiosos vagaron sobre la lámina azulina, donde los escasos haz de luz atravesaban con desdibujados trazos blanquecinos.

Ahí, en medio de la imagen, su mente le dio mil interpretaciones, hasta que un aliento de revelación le mostró una criatura, horrible, aforme, el cuerpo casi formado de un infante se dibujaba con precisión, desde los huesos de los pies, la columna gruesa y con afiladas formas, hasta llegar a él cráneo, adornado en su cúspide con dos gruesos y anchos cuernos retorcidos de forma caprichosa, por instinto se llevó las palmas sobre la boca, ahogando así, un aliento de sorpresa u horror, difícil decidir el sentimiento que le corrió hasta la médula en ese momento, retrocedió, dejando la puerta cerrar bajo su peso y caminó hacia atrás, sobre sus pasos invisibles, miro aun con los ojos azorados al moreno, le hizo una seña y salieron como fantasmas, tomando rumbo a sus barracas, donde eran vecinos.

De mala gana y aun con el desazón llegaron a la zona del comedor, donde tenían acceso, solamente para saciar la necesidad más básica, entraron y una vez descargado el intestino, anduvieron hacia las barracas, poco antes de separar sus caminos Takeda incapaz de apaciguar su interés, por la faz descuadrada de su compinche pregunto sólidamente -¿Que viste en los baños de los generales?- hizo una pausa mientras los ojos avezados le regresaban la mirada, aun con el impacto labrado en las pupilas -algo grave debió ser, te conozco, escupe-

Hubo un largo silencio entre la pregunta y respuesta -un…demonio…o algo así- palabreo con duda Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué? - indago más incrédulo que confundido ante la respuesta

-el dueño de la mina, tenía una radiografía, y en ella había un demonio, o algo muy similar, era un bebé, en el vientre de una mujer, pero…- callo, aun corriéndole el calosfrío por las venas -tenía cuernos, sé que no era algo normal…- guardo silencio y continuó su andar dejando al otro con la misma intranquilidad.

* * *

Por el medio día, el domingo, cuando los oficiales de la mina comían dentro de los cuatro muros que cercaban la pequeña ciudad, se reunió el cuarteto, bebían un poco de mosto, bien ganado por los camiones de carga llenos hasta el tope, mientras los obreros pasaban su día libre, durmiendo, jugando cartas, intercambiando pertenencias por otros objetos o simplemente entre charlas burlescas tumbados en posiciones cómodas sobre la arena, bajo algunas sombras de casitas improvisadas, hacía unos años, fuera de las puertas de la mina, se había instalado un mercado, sencillo pero muy recurrido, donde los mineros intercambiaban trozos que arteramente se guardaban con audacia en los bolsillos, por lo largo del muro, pequeños agujeros hacían de ventanillas de cambio, piedrecillas del valioso material por pedazos de carne, frutas o tiliches de ornamento, colchas, botines de cuero.

El castigo a ser atrapado robando, la codiciada piedra era ejemplar, los desventurados que cargaban la mala suerte de ser descubiertos en el acto, eran llanamente lanzados atados de codo a codo en la incineradora, los bramantes gritos eran suficiente escarmiento para menguar el robo hormiga por unos meses, los oficiales y generales hacían ojos ciegos a los trueques del mercado, con más razón, el día de descanso.

-cuéntales- espeto Takeda mirando de reojo a Natsuki, un golpecillo en el brazo de la aludida dio paso al relato de la noche anterior, el asombro lleno los ojos de los presentes, excepto los que miraban a través de los cristales de los anteojos

-esa radiografía, es de la mujer del dueño de la mina… he interceptado algunos mensajes encriptados, con ayuda de Shizuru, más, no había dicho nada hasta no tener una prueba más palpable, o, al menos, un testimonio de voz- dijo con seguridad y confidencialidad la más joven.

-no me habías dicho nada de eso Yukino, bien guardado que lo tenías, ¿hasta cuándo pensabas decirnos? - reprendió con un puchero la castaña de carmín mirar, mientras los dos restantes casi dejaban la mandíbula en el suelo.

-no había dicho nada porque aunque tenía mensajes que trasladaban información de un tipo diferente y único de un ser humanoide, no tenía la certeza que fuera humano o bestia, dadas sus características y datos- se remojo la garganta con el mosto frio y continuo- la mujer del dueño, está en cinta, y… parece ser que la exposición prologada al mineral que extraemos hizo una clase de mutación, probablemente, ese niño o niña, no vea la luz del día, según se, el dueño planea invertir a su vástago en hacer experimentos, si mis suposiciones son correctas, sería el comienzo de una nueva raza humana, con fuerza descomunal, y resistentes a todo tipo de radiación…- sus palabras bajaban hasta convertirse en un hilo de palabras, las palabras proféticas golpeaban aun el umbral de la imaginación del tercio que escuchaba con atención.

-seremos reemplazados si esas, criaturas llegasen a multiplicarse, seremos la especie dispuesta a desaparecer por la evolución- termino Natsuki

La única respuesta de Yukino fue un asentimiento de cabeza -ahora entiendo…- dijo el moreno -por qué hace meses que no está aquí la esposa del dueño-

-ella no ha salido del complejo, está en un bunker bajo la casa del jefe, pero nadie o casi nadie lo sabe – respondió con calma, pues Shizuru tenía tal gracia y candor áureo que incluso se había convertido en la confidente y asistente del matrimonio, ambos propietarios de la mina – ella no tardará mucho en dar a luz y no sé, entonces cómo hará el amo, para que nadie escuche a su pequeño secreto llorar- indago dejando a la imaginación propia y ajena los detalles.

-seguramente evitara que su hijo salga a la superficie y lo trasladaran de noche, cuando las sombras y la prohibición de personal nocturno les dé más libertades- terminó Natsuki de rematar las cavilaciones que ahora galopaban imaginariamente.

Retomaron entonces el resto de su domingo, tratando de alejar los brumosos pensamientos que se les habían clavado en la cabeza, pidieron más bebida y con el sargazo dulce los males de la razón les dejaron en paz, bebieron hasta que el sol comenzó a encaramarse en el filo de la montaña, donde las sombras de la noche ganaban palmo a palmo la tierra desierta y seca, entonces, los pasos de cada uno regresaron a sus camas, tumbándose toda la noche roncando a pulmón suelto.

Por la mañana las labores se repetían, autómatamente, el conteo, la marcha, el traslado…

A medio camino hubo una turbación inusual, o más inusual de las salvajes maniobras que hacían el oficial al volante, un par de cañonazos, y una correr de pasos y maldiciones, más detonaciones y una nube de polvo, Natsuki se levantó por el borde del marco que formaban las puertas de la camioneta, aun trancadas, no vio nada, salvo al oficial correr con el arma en la mano y la chaqueta ennegrecida por una mancha que devoraba poco a poco la tela de dril.

Su rebaño le miro con intriga, se colocó el dedo índice contra los labios y regreso la vista hacia fuera, escalo con avidez y callo pesadamente en la arena, emprendió entonces una carrera hacia donde su compañero, un paso firme y desentonado como una manada de bueyes le hizo retroceder, en busca de un escondite, se parapeto al refugio de una piedra cobriza y permaneció en silencio aun con la sangre retumbándole en la cienes, trago pesado, buscando que su saliva le refrescara la reseca garganta.

Un pelotón mal encarado llevaba tras sí, el cuerpo del oficial, atado de manos y pies como un lechón, su rostro repegado a la arena ardiente y sus pies embotados, ligeramente levantados, pues la cuerda le tiraba de los tobillos.

-vacíen eso y dejen un recadito para el jefe de esta mina- gruño peligrosamente el más grande de los gendarmes, los demás se cuadraron y rodearon el camión con premura, alzaron las bocas relucientes de las armas y vaciaron lo acerados aguijones, dejando una polvareda de plomo, abrieron las puertas y bajaron con lujo de despotismo a cada uno de los cuerpos, algunos aun entre los estertores de la muerte que no llegaba.

Los apilaron, uno sobre otro y dejaron una nota entre dos piedras calizas, la lengua de papel mármol, saliente de las rocas, bailaba triste frente a la montaña de cuerpos maltrechos.

-vámonos- grito con furia el uniformado y a grandes zancadas emprendieron el retorno, dejando tras de sí un surco ahí, donde la cabeza y rostro del desdichado grababa su rastro con tonalidades rojizas en la arena, aun con el semblante descompuesto y la sangre rabiosa, siguió a paso lento, muy lento a los opresores.

Ya caía la luz en puñados coloridos de naranjas y azules profundo sobre la espesura de las montañas, donde un aire helado desplazaba el antes asfixiante calor, hacia un par de horas al menos que la gavilla arribo al pequeño campamento, donde la tenue luz de lámparas de fusión fría alumbraba desde el vientre traslucido de las tiendas con su luz blanquecina.

No habia guardias tomando turnos ni centinelas a pie de tiro, entonces a paso sigiloso como bandido, Natsuki se acerco hasta donde ya el surco en la arena tomaba tonalidades entre negras brillantes y destellos de luz fugas, alumbrados por la luna que asomaba desde rato sobre su cabeza.

Encontró el cuerpo de su compañero, más le basto mirar sus cuencas vacías, y el rostro descarnado, por lengua escalante del desierto, apretó la mandíbula en un gesto de venganza, no sabía quiénes eran los animales verdugos, ni le importaba saberlo, el velo rojo de la ira se plantó sobre su aletargado pero aun brioso interior rebelde, busco en vano las armas de su colega, y así aun con la sangre enervada por la impotencia, busco con lujo de detalle una piedra, con aristas prolongadas, la empuño, asegurando un agarre firme, con la rudimentaria arma vigilo por un par de horas a los soldadetes, todos en sus casas de campaña, roncaban con la soltura de una bestia, y eso, solo empeoro la sed de justicia, una vez contados y ubicados, se aventuró hasta la tienda del cabecilla, levantó apenas un dedo la manta a modo de puerta, el gendarme cabeceaba de cuando en cuando con el oído bien afinado y la mano cerca del cinturón, donde la semiautomática reposaba con calidez.

Soltó la manta dio media vuelta, calculo los pasos y la proyección de la sombra al interior le dieron un cálculo certero, levanto la carpa, midiendo el espacio entre la sillita de madera donde el hombre descansaba, dudo un momento, se apeó internamente y se escurrió con lujo de elegancia bajo la brecha que abrió con las manos, pego apenas las espaldas contra la manta de la carpa, y bajo el temor de que aquellos salvajes llegaran a la central, ahí donde estaba su amada… jamás permitiría que ellos o quien sea le pusiera una mano a su Shizuru.

Con la más fina delicadeza, estiro la mano, hasta tener entre los dedos el botón de encendido, un breve clic en la lampara, dejaba todo sumido en penumbras, palpo como los reptiles, siguiendo el rastro de calor emanado de la testa del durmiente, una vez localizado su objetivo, midió el espacio de nuevo, se irguió como un depredador, quedando la tienda en una aparente calma nocturna, apretó la piedra en su mano agarrotada por el trabajo constante del pico y la pala, tomando vuelo con todas sus fuerzas le estrello con un sonido hueco y escalofriante la cresta rugosa, de un salto reflejo el cuerpo fortachón se incorporó, dio un par de sacudidas y cayó, aún revolotearte como ave degollada, un charco rojizo era bebido con fruición por la arena sedienta, no quedó más que un manchón negro debajo de la cara y cabeza del bastardo.

Natsuki le arrastro, hasta que el curtido cuerpo reposo sobre la marca sanguiñolenta, le cubrió con una manta y acomodo sus brazos en una posición, supuso cómoda, la gorra sirvió de tapadera a la faz crispada y horrenda del gesto que le acompaño a la tumba, recogió la semiautomática y se echó el arma que descansaba sobre la mesa de madera que hacía de escritorio, y así como entro salió. Vago entre las casas restantes, en cada una dos soldados se apretujaban por el espacio, el calor o la sed entre la ensoñación que el cansancio les acarreaba, espero paciente a que saliera uno, el cual marcho hasta una pequeña duna, donde el brillo naranja y rojo se encendió cerca del rostro aun modorro del soldado.

No había tiempo que perder, se apresuró a entrar y con la misma frialdad que ellos, Natsuki le clavo la bayoneta horizontalmente en el cuello, sin sacarla giro el cuerpo que vanamente lucho por emitir un sonido más allá de las arcas del líquido escarlata, que le llenaba ya los pulmones, el gesto en sus ojos abiertos de par en par fue apaciguando veloz hasta dejar la faz vacía, como un muñeco de porcelana, lo giro y extrajo la bayoneta, que mantuvo firme hasta que la palidez invadió el cuerpo prensado bajo la pesada suela de su bota, le cubrió con una manta y espero a que el compañero de este volviera, salió con cautela de la tienda esperando que la sangre no se extendiera más en la colchoneta donde rebosaba aun el olor ferroso.

-cayo el coronel- gritoneo el soldado dejando caer el cigarrillo a medio fumar de sus labios, la ronda de gañanes salió aun aturdidos por el sueño, Natsuki se vio en problemas, se arrastró hasta las sombras y pensó con la tensión del momento, los desordenados hombres entraron a la tienda intentando en balde reanimar a su cabecilla, vago con premura los jade por el llano completo, y al fondo noto un camión, emprendió una silenciosa carrera hasta la cabina, subió de un salto y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos y mañas de antaño, pelo los cables y el chispazo azul y blanco hicieron bufar al monstro de acero, tras el ronroneo del motor corrían los mercenarios, dejando que las balas de sus armas golpearan cual granizo el metal reforzado.

Aun la noche cubría con su manto de luto cuanto alcanzaba la vista, y bajo los reflectores y las armas en pie, fue recibido el convoy que llego, chirriando los neumáticos bajo el peso al ser detenido con premura, bajo del vehículo con las manos elevadas, Shizuru ya esperaba junto al jefe de la mina y sus allegados, basto un movimiento, el brazo de la castaña se interpuso en las miras de los rifles y con un toque delicado y firme bajo una de las boquillas que ansiaban escupir sus postas metálicas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Natsuki? desapareciste y todo tu ganado fue encontrado muerto a tiros, pensamos lo peor…el perder a un miembro tan valioso para la mina y los oficiales- corrigió con garbo la voz que se entrecorto una vez vencida la desdicha de la incertidumbre.

Un par de oficiales ordeno que se bajaran las armas, con un ademan, el jefe indiscutible, dueño incluso del miserable vivir de Natsuki le llamo, ella fue hasta quedar de pie frente a frente.

Se cuadro y le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza -señor…-guardo un momento de silencio, mostrando el respeto que le convenía mantener -mi vehículo fue interceptado por una brigada armada, no sé quiénes eran, ni lo que querían, baje a socorrer al oficial yuichi pero…- trago amargo aun con la sed implacable de venganza -los bastardos lo atraparon, fui tras ellos pero cuando llegue a su campamento, él ya estaba muerto, no tardaran en llegar, saben dónde está la base y parece que tienen planeado algún tipo de ataque, será mejor estar bien armados y con más vigías-

-quieren la mina… y a todos nosotros fuera de aquí- ronco el hombre con la mirada clavada en los jades, afino la vista y sus ojos claros repararon entonces en el vehículo que había llevado hasta la central a Natsuki.

Sus ojos brillaron con avaricia o locura, paso de largo hacia el vehículo y dio la vuelta hasta terminar de frente a él de nueva cuenta -traigan una carreta de mineral- ordenó con voz firme y apresurada, en poco momentos el automotor engullía las pesadas y llenas cubetadas de metal quebrado, cerraba la cubierta por si sola y entonces, por el costado, en una ventanilla de apenas dos manos extendidas salía una barra de azul fulguroso, los labios del jefe se rizaron con una avara sonrisa, metiendo una tras otra cubetada de metal, el mismo que extraían diariamente los desdichados obreros.

Natsuki se aproximó al hombre y con la voz más firme pero más cordial trato de llamar su atención al problema que se aproximaba hacia ellos inevitablemente -señor, vendrán los uniformados que ejecutaron una barraca suya completa, por el momento es más importante que esta… cosa- busco el calificativo más adecuado para no soltar una vulgaridad por la adrenalina que aún le hacía temblar las manos.

Un tacto cálido y sutil le envolvió los dedos cruzando los propios -vamos a tu barrancón, ahí podrás explicarnos y te apoyaremos en lo que podamos- afirmo la castaña con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que aun danzaban en el borde del parpado.

La aludida apretó con cautela la mano cómplice, rozando los anillos cuates que llevaban, paso su dedo sobre la mejilla de su amada y mirando hacia atrás noto el asentimiento de Takeda y Yukino -vamos- dijo resuelta y entraron a su ahora desierto barrancón.

-seguramente, quien haya mandado a los mercenarios no dejara el asunto así, debemos estar preparados para su revancha- afirmo con desasosiego pasando con angustia sus jades.

-probablemente el vehículo tiene algún sistema de rastreo, podríamos revisar, pero para ello, necesitamos tener acceso a cualquiera de las torres de comunicación de la central…-los ojillos aceituna miraron mesurados, hasta que el cruce con la suspicaz castaña tuvo encuentro.

Shizuru dio una sonrisa divertida -podríamos…- dijo, mientras la algarabía a fuera del barrancón se convertía en una euforia, casi rayando en lo colectivo, nadie vigilaba ya los puestos, no había ojos avizores, cantilenas inamovibles o guardias de actitud soberbia, todos rodeaban el vehículo, llevando en las manos, los dobleces de la ropa cuanto material podían sostener sus avariciosas manos, y uno tras otro lingote salía escupido de la máquina que engullía hasta el más mínimo gramo de valioso material.

-vamos- rezaba el moreno ya encaminado hacia las puertas que sitiaban la pequeña central, donde incluso las casas improvisadas estaban desiertas, las ratas se apretujaban en un pequeño y asustadizo arrollo, donde a falta de sus verdugos, saciaban su bastardo apetito.

Yukino llego, sin dilación ni duda, era tal su habilidad y confianza en sus gracias al ordenador y cuanta maquina tuviera en sus entrañas cables y demás enseres que pocos dominaban, entro, con suma facilidad, el radar que explotaba su ojo, como una gota de agua cayendo en apacible lago, rompía, dejando avanzar su verdosa estela hasta donde los minúsculos prismas de la pantalla le permitían, nada, solo desierto, piedras y la nada absoluta.

Los ojos, atentos a la pantalla y el más mínimo movimiento, recorrió concienzudamente mas allá de lo que podrían notar los iris ajenos a tales cuestiones, entonces su pulgar, trémulo, sostuvo su piel contra la pantalla, mientras su rostro perdía los colores -algo viene hacia nosotros- jadeo, más como un susurro ansiando despertar de la pesadilla, pero golpeándose con la realidad infame.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué viene? - exigió con crudeza Natsuki ante la reacción inaudita de la más joven

-no lo sé, pero nada que venga a esa velocidad o tamaño puede ser bueno… debemos de refugiarnos en un lugar más seguro que las minas mismas- gruño con la voz arañada de ansiedad y duda el moreno.

-pero, ¿¡Donde!? - la exasperación brotaba ya a caudales por el trío, chocando de lleno con la muralla impenetrable de Shizuru, que se puso de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte detrás de ellos -ahí…- señalo con un levantamiento sutil de la barbilla.

Nadie reparó en la vieja incineradora, completamente arrumbada, podrida, hedionda, sus arañazos pardos se devanaban con la árida e infértil tierra -el incinerador antiguo es de un grosor de veinte centímetros o más- aseguró con una ligera sonrisa que desencajaba horrendamente con la funesta situación.

-y después ¿Qué haremos Shizuru?- Natsuki le dio un leve golpe, tan sutil e íntimo que nadie más noto, tratando de sacar fuerzas, ánimos o un trago de esperanza, apenas suficiente para remojar el gaznate del alma.

-huir, pelear… ya algo se nos ocurrirá, primero veamos la situación- dijo cada vez más bajo, hasta que sus palabras fueron un hilacho.

Salieron con la misma facilidad que entraron, ya cerca de aquel inmenso monstro Natsuki miro hacia sus espaldas, una madeja de culpa se le agazapo, paro sus pasos y en un último intento de benevolencia humana, emprendió una carrera hasta la muchedumbre que como hormigas seguía acarreando las piedras, impulsados por una avaricia desbocada e irrisible.

-¡Natsuki!- alzo la voz la castaña apenas vio la melena cobaltina juguetear con el viento, dando paso a un trote ligero pero veloz.

-ya vuelvo, espérame por favor…- grito en respuesta la aludida sin dar vuelta a su rostro, se negaba a no hacer algo, por poco que fuera.

Llego en un par de minutos, carraspeando aun, por el paso amargo de la arena y el viento caliente, respiro con profundidad, buscando meter un poco de aire fresco en sus doloridos pulmones, se abrió paso a empujones hasta donde el jefe y amo de la mina. Miraba autómata el brillo blanco y rojo del metal mientras se fundía en la barriga amorfa del vehículo, si la voluntad era un mineral, entonces, podrías jurar que aquel hombre la había empeñado, en el primer lingote, mismo que aun reposaba muy cerca de él, bajo sus pies, donde de vez en vez, removía sus zapatos de cuero curtido para cerciorarse que seguía allí, esbozando una risa, como solo los locos o los avariciosos.

-señor, tenemos que evacuar, escúcheme…- Natsuki le miro, irresoluto, ausente, lo tomo por los brazos y le sacudió con fiereza -¡escúcheme, maldita sea!- grito con voz ronca, más en respuesta solo le vino un chasquido de lengua y un jalón, que libero los brazos del agarre.

-no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, déjanos en paz, ¿acaso no vez que hay cosas más importantes?- espeto con desdén y furia, como un animal que viera en peligro su más nacido manjar, a empujones, entonces todo se movió en un espectro de tiempo distinto.

Las mujeres, niños, hombres, jóvenes, ancianos, se empujaban sin contemplaciones, iban y venían con las manos callosas, resecas y sangrantes, depositaban el valioso material en bruto, y a cambio la bestia de fauces magma les regurgitaba por su costado una barra, hirviente de precioso material, misma que no dilataban en tomar precariamente, con un par de trapos, quedando en el proceso su carne empeñada. -no importa, me comprare más manos, más piel…más todo…- rezaba como hipnotizado uno de los mineros que llevaba en sus brazos la ardiente penitencia, dejando tras de sí, un olor nauseabundo, de carne quemada, en sus ojos brillaba la locura, o la avaricia.

Era fútil, nadie inmerso en aquella epitome le escucharía, estaba entre un mar de locura y avaricia, donde la razón era el peor de los males, retrocedió con una mueca de enfado y repulsión, incluso las madres habían dejado a sus hijos, menester era un lingote de aquel asqueroso material, se alejo con la culpa aun encaramada sobre sus hombros, dio media vuelta, mirando de reojo a la muchedumbre y noto entones aquella bruma verduzca que se levantaba cada vez más, en las exhalaciones del bestial mounstro metálico, comprendido entonces que ese vaho letal, era la locura que se metía en sus pulmones, en su mente, su sangre y desde ahí, empujaba con enfermiza vehemencia la avaricia del hombre.

Yukino, Takeda y Shizuru permanecían dentro del inmenso contenedor, en silencio, meditando sus propias penumbras, el chirrido del metal, les alerto, mas todos bajaron las armas y relajaron los dedos crispados, cuando el carraspeo en voz de Natsuki hizo meya en el sepulcral silencio, no hubo cruce de palabras, ni preguntas, bastaba la mirada abatida y la mueca de enfado que perfilaban el rostro aun colorado por el sol y la veloz carrera.

Guardaron silencio, como esperando un fin más apacible, divagando ensimismados, y en aquel silencio, el llanto de un infante repicaba contra la roca, llevando el eco contra el suelo y el cielo, Takeda paso saliva, Yukino permanecía expectante, en un conteo que se asemejaba aun rezo que precede a la tragedia, natsuki y shizuru se tomaban de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, pues es la forma más afecta de los íntimos sentimientos.

El rumor de un motor, despotricado y dejando su huella en el camino se aproximó, bufando como un animal enfurecido, ciego de rabia, rompió la cerca metálica, rodaron cuerpos bajo sus ostentosos neumáticos, el griterío no se hizo esperar, más ya era tarde, la tragedia había llegado precisa y bestialmente, los faros cegaron su luz contra el camión hermano que no dejaba de devorar cuanta piedra fuera a su gaznate.

Una explosión cimbro mas allá del suelo, primero una brisa cálida, tras el brillo enceguecedor del blanco, la humareda de hongo y el zumbido de oídos, los que permanecieron en el vehículo, ocultos en la barriga del contenedor experimentaron un calosfrió, desde la punta de los pies, hasta la nuca, los oídos, los ojos, la incertidumbre burlona les rasgo las vestiduras, haciéndose una capa, una capa blancuzca que levanto de arena ligera, luego, olor a carne, a muerte y luego el silencio, el sincope les arropo y les sirvió de cama.

* * *

Despertaron, ya caída la tarde, silencio y nada más.

-abre- dijo con duda Takeda, mirando a Natsuki que aún sentía el temblor y las náuseas.

-ambos empujaron la pesada puerta, cada uno de un lado, la boca de la incineradora se abrió, como un parpado de muerto y así, las sombras bajaron con cautela, la arena antes rojiza y gruesa, les había dejado varados en un manchón blancuzco, enorme.

Todo a su alrededor yacían en un lúgubre silencio, caminaron hasta donde el caos se detuvo, de forma babilónica, ahí, frente a el cuarteto estaban de pie, con expresiones aformes los fantasmas palpables de la hecatombe, un olor pútrido se les colaba hasta la garganta, les irritaba los ojos y les paralizaba la sangre, en derredor, sólo había personas, personas ensombrecidas hasta el grado del carbón, de sus orbes huecas, aún destilaba el humo verdoso. Nadie había quedado en pie, Natsuki y el resto permanecieron vagando por un momento, fuera, muy cerca de la entrada, ya arribaban grandes camionetas de fuerzas gubernamentales, los curiosos del mercado de cada fin de semana se colgaban del muro vetusto para mirar incrédulos al interior dantesco.

El cuarteto evadió a los uniformados, se organizaron velozmente y decidieron no contar nada, cada quien saltó por donde pudo, y se mezcló entre la multitud, que llegaba como un cauce humano, ansioso de adivinar tamaña desgracia, Shizuru y Natsuki permanecieron unidas de forma discreta, la prioridad, era alejarse del escenario y retomar sus vidas, al fin eran libres.

Takeda golpeo con el hombro a uno de los oficiales, este le miró con un dejo de sospecha, en su estupidez el moreno emprendió la huida.

-solicito refuerzos, tenemos un sospechoso- gritoneo el oficial entre claves, sin parar sus pasos depredadores tras el joven, que aun confundido por el daño zigzagueaba y evadía con facilidad a la muchedumbre que venía en sentido opuesto.

Natsuki y Shizuru seguían muy de cerca al oficial que luchaba arduamente por darle alcance al moreno.

Un sentimiento de terror, de esos que hacen erizar la carne le recorrió las entrañas y la médula, los ojos jade se perdieron un segundo en una terrible visión, Natsuki sujeto fieramente la mano de su amada y detuvo el andar de ambas, giraron para retornar hacia una salida del mercadillo

A unos metros la voz sutil y desesperada de Yukino rogaba por que le dejaran, un par de uniformados le tomaban de los brazos -está usted detenida por la complicidad en esta tragedia- repetían sin descanso, tumbándola en el suelo asegurando sus muñecas con las esposas.

Shizuru dio medio paso hacia el frente, más la mano firme de Natsuki le impidió moverse siquiera un ápice, le negó con la cabeza y una expresión abrumada, la castaña tomo aire para refutar con suplica la insensibilidad de su compañera, pero el dedo índice le cubrió en un gesto penoso.

Le dio un suave tirón y emprendieron el viaje hacia el horizonte, el sol se apagaba, cuando saltaron a su paso cuatro uniformados, armados con armas semiautomáticas -acompáñenos, tenemos algunas preguntas para ustedes- exigió con brusquedad el de mayor rango, Natsuki echó a sus espaldas a la de ojos sangre, maniobra vana, pues ya dos de ellos aseguraban a su amada con las esposas.

-déjenla, ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando paso esto, ella vino a verme hoy hace unos momentos y encontró este lío- grito Natsuki mientras luchaba, entre evitar que le aseguraran,o al menos, que no se llevaran al amor de su vida.

-nada, nada, ya tendrán tiempo de explicarle eso al juez…- a empujones y tras un cachazo en el costado, fueron llevadas, ambas en dirección opuesta, y ahí, en la tarde miro Natsuki hacia sus espaldas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la rabia golpeándole el corazón, donde por última vez los rubí le regalaron una melancólica mirada, decorada con una verdadera sonrisa que llevo grabada en su memoria.

Y entre la multitud murmuraban, rodeando las estatuas, que decoraban por lo ancho y alto el patio de la mina.

-son de piedra viva…-

Agradecimientos especiales a: Teúl Ehecatl por todas las atenciones y molestias que a tomado, desde su invitación por mensaje privado a mi perfil en esta plataforma, hasta la intercesión entre el evento y yo, sin ella no seria posible darles mis agradecimientos directamente en esta ocasión.

Un saludo a:

Shana Hadadgali por sus emoticones de caras aterradas y corazones, me ha parecido interesante y halagüeño.

Gler Lin por leer mis escritos, especialmente "corre conmigo o veme partir" el cual tengo el gusto de confirmarle ya esta finalizado desde hace varios meses.

D'hime Nakiri Shizuki por estar al tanto de mi trabajo y pasarle el dato a Gler Lin.

Shizuru Fujino por leer mis pocas historias de terror, es un gusto saber que les ayudo a pasar un momento de entretenimiento en este bello género.


	2. Chapter 2

Piedra viva capítulo 2

Los personajes de Mai HiME, Mai Otome, no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de SUNRISE, la historia y eventos de la misma quedan reservados bajo mi uso en este fic

Inicialmente este fic era oneshot, dadas sus peticiones le doy un final, disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por su incondicional apoyo.

 _Cum Laude_

-entra ya- el grito a voz del uniformado aunado a un golpe tremendo en su cadera de forma artera, le dejaron un quejido y una caída de rodillas contra el duro pavimento, apretó los puños por el dolor y masco una palabra de rabia, el golpe seco del hierro a sus espaldas y una risa déspota, cerraba el ciclo de traslado.

-pronto seremos libres- susurro con vehemencia la dulce voz de su castaña, al tiempo que le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, le guio hasta la cama de piedra donde pasarían la noche, no había colchón o mantas, pero si brazos y amor que menguaría el frio

-lo sé, aun así, odio que las personas sean traicioneras, como ese imbécil del guardia- tomo asiento guiada por su total confianza hacia la castaña, le dio la espalda y sintió las manos cálidas desatar el cordel grueso que ya adormecía sus manos.

Con dedicación y cuidado, Shizuru retiro el nudo ciego, y acaricio con mesura las manos cansadas de su amada -solo por hoy, mañana…será un nuevo día-

Un suspiro al unísono repico como una plegaria en la habitación, donde los dientes metálicos de que adornaban la minúscula ventana dejaban escurrir los rayos de la blanca legua del astro nocturno.

Tomaron asiento quedando sus hombros encontrados en un contacto intimo y silencioso, la mano recia de Natsuki envolvió con suavidad la de su amada.

Shizuru le devolvió el gesto con un apretón sutil, dejando caer con sosiego su mejilla en el hombro, el brazo contiguo no dudo en rodearle el cuello dejando que los dedos firmes dieran seguridad con el simple tacto -¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-

Natsuki rio con dulzura -claro que lo recuerdo, no tengo una memoria mas feliz que ese día- aseguro con una sonrisa que cambiaba sus rasgos amargos, en facciones amenas que solo la castaña tenia la confidencialidad de conocer.

* * *

Una vez sus padres fueron ejecutados, Shizuru quedo desamparada, solo valiéndose de la sagacidad y estrella nata de su estirpe, deambulo por el país en busca de restablecer con nulos resultados el antes intocable apellido Fujino, su peor error fue la falta de experiencia, pues sus escasos ahorros y proximidad a retomar fuerzas, le fueron arrancadas dejándole ante la ley como una deudora, donde el pago era ser moneda de cambio, o casarse con un completo desconocido.

Y es así como estaba ahí, comprimida por un rio de gente que se revolvían como peces en una red.

La camioneta freno dejándole a merced de la física, los gritos, majaderías y enfados no se hicieron esperar, las barras de hierro se abrieron y sin aquel soporte, las puertas cedieron bajo el cause de los infelices a bordo, le vino un golpe, luego dos y tres, hasta que su cuerpo incapaz de sostener la embestida humana cayó de hombro contra el suelo árido y quemante del desierto.

Apretó los ojos, enceguecida por la luz, por el dolor en su brazo y la vergüenza del momento, deseaba no estar ahí, pero su orgullo prefería mil veces semejante bochorno a permanecer atada a un hombre del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

-levántate- le hablo con seriedad y frialdad una voz ronca pero de tono dulce al oído, el agarre que le ciño por el brazo fue mas firme de lo que hubiera deseado, se levanto y entonces su mente termino de pintar el retrato imaginario, la mujer le irguió de un tirón, donde le miro con un brillo de interés en sus cuencas -ten cuidado- le susurro sin apartarse -regresa a tu lugar con tus compañeros y no digas una palabra- ordeno con una chispa de preocupación en sus orbes jade.

Shizuru regreso hasta quedar detrás del vulgo, los oficiales les rodearon con una sonrisa divertida, la mujer que le había tendido la mano camino en un círculo, como analizando a los presentes tal cual un animal al acecho, llevaba consigo una escopeta enorme de cañón recortado, se aclaro la garganta y entonces hablo.

-Sean bienvenidos a la mina cero cuatro siete, pasaran a su granero donde tendrán una cama para dos, a los más lentos y menos hábiles los veré durmiendo en el suelo, o donde mejor puedan, ese no es mi problema- su dedo pulgar jugaba sobre el guardamonte -a las setecientas horas, estarán de pie, en fila y listos para su primer jornada, a las mil doscientas horas tendrán su comida del día, esta, es por día y es única, tendrán un máximo de quince minutos para comer y beber todo lo que puedan, después pasaran a tomarse lista, quien llegue tarde tendrá una jornada extra de guardia como castigo, ahórrenme el tener que matarlos, si abren la boca les vuelo la cabeza- hubo un silencio, luego un paso al frente.

-ustedes no pueden hacer esto…- los aros escupieron un haz naranja bajo la mira precisa de los esmeraldas, llevando contra el suelo al infeliz que reto la imposición del silencio, la mujer miro a uno de los oficiales.

-sáquenlo de aquí, para que aprendan los demás lo que pasa si infringen una regla- dicho esto, ya dos hombres arrastraban el guiñapo de cuerpo hasta la boca metálica enrojecida, entre gorgoteos escabrosos el cuerpo fue consumido hasta permanecer una mancha carbonizada, el aire se lleno de una peste hedionda a carne quemada.

-espero que no haya mas interrupciones o quejas, hagan una fila y síganme- ordeno levantando la voz, robándole a la castaña un sobresalto.

* * *

Shizuru rio bajo el impulso del recuerdo -no fue gracioso en ese momento, me hiciste saltar con esos gritos- remembraba frotando en un contacto placido su mejilla contra el pecho de su amada.

Natsuki le miro con una sonrisa burlona y apretó su cabeza con el brazo -lo siento, pero tenia que mantenerte a raya, no deseaba que, por la valentía de alguno, ese día sufrieras una herida indirecta de la escopeta-

-es verdad, recuerdo que me dijiste el porqué de la herida en tu torso, se que querías evitar que yo pasara por eso- los dedos suaves de la castaña le hicieron un cariño en la cintura, dejando que su brazo rodeara como serpiente la cadera próxima.

* * *

La noche cayo lentamente sobre las dunas, el asfixiante día cedia a las garras infames de las sombras, que arrancaban los rayos del sol, en largos trazos negros sobre las cumbres de arena, dejando las tinieblas como una marca inextinguible hasta el amanecer, en el granero la plebe se enfrascaba en un idilio caótico, Shizuru se limitó a mirar, más la situación parecía ir para un largo proceso, suspiro hastiada y aun con el peligro que suponía salió, no dio un paso lejos y resignada tomo asiento en la arena, aun no se erguía la diana celeste y el frio ya se le encaramaba por las extremidades, se abrazó, como si esa acción la protegiera del implacable clima que se avecinaba.

Un abrigo pesado de dril descanso sobre sus hombros -por las noches es mala idea quedarse fuera- aseguraba la oficial mientras tomaba asiento descuidadamente -¿Qué haces fuera, no vas a luchar por una cama?- inquirió con inusual interés su visitante.

Por cortesía Shizuru le regalo una sonrisa, que se torno en asombro cuando su memoria reparo en la mujer – ara… me gustaría dormir esta noche en una cama, pero detesto cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, prefiero dormir en el suelo a pasar el resto del tiempo cuidando mis espaldas- dijo con desgano abrigándose en un ovillo con el abrigo

Hubo un largo silencio, agradable y pacífico, ambas miraban el firmamento, ya trazado con manchones negros y destellos de agonizante zarco -eres lista, pero aquí necesitaras mas que eso para sobrevivir- hizo una breve pausa -soy Natsuki Kruger ¿y tú? –

-Shizuru Fujino- extendió la mano escurriéndola hacia fuera del calor que le envolvía producto del abrigo, la mano comedida le estrujo con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla

Natsuki mantuvo el agarre un momento, sin dejar de mirarle con intensidad -que lindo nombre, Shizuru… de hecho…. Podrías pasar la noche en una cama, siempre y cuando no te importe compartirla conmigo- paladeo talante, denotando su verdadero objetivo

Los rubís le miraron de soslayo, después directamente, incapaz de oprimir su deseo en mirar los esmeralda bajo aquellas circunstancias -me está invitando a su cama, ¿no va eso a causarle problemas señorita Kruger? - fingió desazón y le miro con falsa indignación

La aludida rio cínicamente a pulmón suelto -si eso me diera problemas, definitivamente no le estaría haciendo esta…sugerencia, he estado aquí por tres años al menos, tengo buenas migas con los generales- le dedico una sonrisa ladina mostrando sus caninos -tengo algunos privilegios ¿me explico?- se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a esperas de una respuesta

Fujino cavilo por un breve momento, si bien estaba en un lugar desconocido, ir con Natsuki le garantizaría al menos por un periodo no pasarla tan mal como el resto de la tropilla a sus espaldas, no seria tan repugnante como un matrimonio forzado, del que huyo al cruzar esas rejas, se mantuvo en silencio y tras una breve pelea con el raciocinio su mano se elevó, aferrándose a la que le era ofrecida, un apretón firme le atrajo hasta chocar contra el torso de Natsuki.

-sígueme y no digas nada- le advirtió en tono divertido, sin dudarlo ni demandar mayores detalles, camino muy callada, detrás de los pasos que se marcaban en la arena.

Pasando el cerco amurallado, Natsuki le hizo una señal -quédate aquí, ya vuelvo- se acerco hasta el canto de la puerta próxima, donde una luz permanecía encendida, el paso del viento le llevo la peste del tabaco, miro a la anfitriona entrar un momento al cubículo, tras una risotadas esta regreso con una sonrisa en los labios -ven- masco en confidencia, Shizuru le siguió, hasta una casa de adoquín, de escaleras pequeñas y gastadas, pintada en un color ocre, dejo de jugar con las llaves para hace uso en el pestillo de la puerta, el frio bajaba, reflejado en la falta de sensibilidad de sus pies, bendita su decisión esa mañana, en que eligió las botas acolchadas, uno de los últimos regalos que recibiría de su padre, hace apenas unos meses atrás.

Natsuki le cedía el paso, sujetando la puerta para que entrase, Shizuru noto entonces un breve espacio, una cama a media habitación, a cada lado lámparas gemelas hacían de faros, asustando escuetamente las penumbras que ya azotaban el lugar, la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas, y el tintineo de las llaves resonó con agudas voces dando lugar a los pasos solidos que resonaban en el lugar, sintió el calor contra su espalda, preparándose mentalmente para el acercamiento de su salvadora, las manos le sujetaron por los brazos y el aliento cálido le rozo el oído.

Natsuki retiro el abrigo, aprovechando el escaso espacio, llevándose en los pulmones la dulce esencia de la bella melena castaña, colgó la prenda a la percha y tomo asiento en la cama, retirándose las botas, Shizuru permanecía de pie, en el mismo lugar -ponte cómoda, si quieres mas colchas puedo colocarlas- le miro, un gesto de frustración decoraba su semblante.

La castaña no daba crédito a los sentimientos encontrados, ¿había malinterpretado la insinuación de "compartir la cama" o solamente su acompañante disfrutaba de jugar con su presa?

Cerro los ojos un momento, calmando el ímpetu que la efímera proximidad le había despertado, enmarco su rostro bajo la careta de cordialidad -gracias Kruger, es usted muy amable- llego hasta el extremo opuesto del camastro, tomo asiento con grácil apacibilidad.

-¿será que la señorita Fujino esperaba algo más… sicalíptico- dijo con el tono mas neutral que encontró, jalando las bridas de la sangre aun alborotada por el roce de unos momentos atrás.

-para nada… ¿Qué podría esperar de una desconocida?- refunfuño con un puchero de disgusto y confusión -¿un poco más queee?- indago bajo la manta del desasosiego a la palabra extraña, la cama bajo sus caderas se hundió, los brazos firmes le rodearon el cuello, dejando una sensación pesada, se quedo de piedra tras semejante acción.

-algo mas privado, en palabras mas corteses- le susurro Natsuki con el pómulo contra la oreja de su invitada.

La joven Fujino permaneció sin reacción alguna, atinando a sujetar los antebrazos con sus manos, dejando un apretón firme donde los músculos del antebrazo permanecieron inamovibles, una risa divertida emergió en tono grave y afable, como un obsequio efímero.

Las piernas de Natsuki le ciñeron por los costados, y echándose hacia atrás le atrajo, bajo el yugo del peso, y así permanecieron un largo rato, el temblor en las manos que se clavaban como garfas en sus antebrazos fue suficiente muestra de la inexperiencia de la castaña en los enseres aventureros mas carnales, deshizo el agarre que constreñía suavemente el cuello, salió de su cálida prisión, entre el colchón y el cuerpo trémulo, se colocó a horcajadas sobre su acompañante, donde pudo ver, con gustosa dicha los rubís.

Shizuru llevo sus manos contra el rostro de Natsuki, le acicalo brevemente un mechón de cabello, dejándolo enclavado tras la oreja y le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa, ni siquiera sus idilios y aventuras con otras mujeres le prepararon para aquel momento, mirando las circunstancias, el menor de sus males seria ceder a los deseos y protección que Natsuki podría brindarle.

Natsuki permaneció erguida sin dejar su peso sobre la cintura de la castaña, llevo sus palmas hacia los lados de la cabeza, se inclino y le prodigo un beso amable y dulce, las manos de Fujino se posaron contra sus hombros ejerciendo un empuje suave y discreto, tras un momento el beso ceso, y el peso sobre ella, cayó de lado muy cerca de si, los esmeraldas le miraron con ensoñación -es hora de dormir- le paso el brazo bajo la cabeza dejando así una almohada personal, y le abrigo con su brazo libre, enganchando la provocadora cintura, le atrajo contra su pecho dejándole escuchar su corazón, que repicaba agitado, aquella noche no se consumó el acto, pero fue uno de múltiples encuentros, donde, a voluntad de la castaña, se descubrieron mil secretos, se entregaron sensaciones y corazones.

* * *

-pudiste salvarte…- dijo en tono confidente cubriendo sus esmeraldas con los parpados, trato en vano de ocultar su tristeza, afirmó el torso de su amada, quien aun permanecía acurrucada contra su hombro.

-una vida lejos de ti, es una vida que no quiero vivir, eres lo único que tengo, lo único que es verdaderamente mío, y no iba a dejarte por esto- refuto con quietud, acariciando los dedos mallugados y forjados en trabajo extenuante, donde por primera vez, noto la rigidez de la piel, los cortes, y el estado maltrecho en esas manos que ya le conocían de memoria, aun bajo las penumbras totales, sintió un nudo en la garganta, había conocido por unos meses el trabajo nefasto de la mina, donde por medio de mil favores y conexiones personales, Natsuki le hizo allegada del dueño del miserable lugar, desde ahí, estuvo solo en sus manos el mantener un puesto privilegiado, cosa sencilla, dada su nata soltura.

Natsuki no encontró palabras ni razones suficientes para refutar aquellas palabras, su corazón se contrajo de angustiosa ventura -eres todo lo que tengo y eso me basta- aseguro sujetando con sus dedos los de Shizuru que le regalaban una caricia.

Ambas rieron bajo las circunstancias, pero ello, no les menguo el espíritu, permanecieron el resto de la madrugada encaramadas una contra la otra esperando con resolución el arribo del amanecer, le llegada del alba fue lenta, como arrastrándose por sobre el horizonte, donde palmo a palmo, la oscuridad se replegaba en huida bajo los latigazos del fulgor dorado, asomando su aureola bermeja por los llanos.

Los pasos descuadrados recorrían con eco siniestro el pasillo silencioso, llegaron hasta donde la puerta de hierro les separaba del resto, el repique de llaves y el clic de la tranca metálica, ingresaron un par de hombres, el par de mujeres se levanto con resolución, le encararon con la frente en alto y les extendieron las manos, los uniformados les miraron con indiferencia, y colocaron las esposas en las muñecas de ambas -caminen- ordeno el de mayor rango saliendo de la habitación, seguido de la pareja que marchaba con garbo, sujetadas de las manos bajo una mirada de animosidad, del guardia que les vigilaba las espaldas.

Llegaron a la pequeña habitación, su ultima parada antes de abandonar el complejo, se les leyó la carta del juez, aceptaron los términos y palabrejas del documento, y tomaron asiento, asistidas por el par de guardias que les aseguraron para su seguridad y el de los tres presentes.

Mientras terminaban los ajustes necesarios Natsuki le hablo a su amada -siempre quise saber ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte a mi lado, aun en este momento, en vez de irte? tuviste la oportunidad y la rechazaste- dijo mientras acunaba la mano próxima, que se aferraba con fiereza al descansa brazos de la silla, dándole confort y reforzando el valor que comenzaba a menguar

-por que te amo…no hay mas razones para estar aquí, tu y yo, es lo único que necesito- respondió con la voz baja y quebrada, alzo la mirada y los esmeraldas le devolvieron el gesto con un brillo de reiteradas fuerzas, juntaron entonces sus manos y el cuero crudio les ciño de las manos, ignorado el gesto cómplice por los guardias.

Los documentos estaban firmados y listos para el procedimiento, ambas yacían aseguradas para el viaje, del carruaje dantesco, tomadas de la mano, donde las sortijas gemelas se mantuvieron en los anulares…

* * *

El paso el tiempo les sorprendió como ave de rapiña, hacia un par de años que compartían la rutina diaria en la mina, Natsuki de oficial, Shizuru de general interino, desde la primera semana, habían construido con causalidades su encuentro.

Natsuki caminaba en su guardia de castigo, bien ganada por su tardanza en la hora de comida, donde a los esmeralda y rubís, el tiempo se les fue entre la charla amena y los bocados de comida, y desde aquel día, ambas transitaban sus turnos extras con ahincó y felicidad, de ven en cuando cruzaban sus pasos, quedándose a vigilar mientras entablaban una conversación que se extendía casi hasta el amanecer, y así fue su rutina por los años que la mina les robo la vida, entre desvelos de pie, y de sueños, cosa que ninguna cambiaria jamás.

-¿si algún día salimos de aquí…que es lo primero que harías Nat?- pregunto curiosa y con alegría la castaña, dejando que sus ojos escarlata barrieran el perímetro, en busca de alguna falta al protocolo, Natsuki yacía con el arma echada a la espalda, el viento helado y las briznas de arena les hacia toser de tanto en tanto.

La aludida medio un momento su palabra, dejando un hilillo de voz grave jugar en una exclamación de pensamiento -probablemente te llevaría a vivir conmigo, en mi departamento de los suburbios, no es muy grande, pero seria perfecto para ambas- respondió con seguridad con una sonrisa infantil de sueños vanos.

-eso seria increíble, lo se… lo que daríamos por largarnos de aquí, ahora tendríamos tantos planes- su mirada se tiño de melancolía frente al futuro incierto, en la mina, cada día era una batalla contra la muerte.

La mano fría de Natsuki le tomo el mentón levantándole con cariño y le observo con profundidad -todo podría pasar, no te desanimes, aun somos bastante jóvenes y podríamos escapar o algo, a mí también me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- sellaba sus palabras con un beso profundo que bien le gano una reprimenda de veinte latigazos, mismos que se labraron en sus brazos, hombros y torso, cada vista a las cicatrices era un desplante de pavoneo, pues Natsuki las llevaba con honor, era la fiel marca de su amor por Shizuru, y eso en la misma medida era valorado por su castaña.

Dos semanas después, en el mismo lugar del beso, Natsuki espero el arribo de su amada, quien llego, como siempre, puntual para el recorrido de vigilancia, los pasos sonoros de las botas que calzaba siempre Natsuki se detuvieron, giro ciento ochenta grados y le hizo una caravana zalamera, la pose del enamorado que descansa una de sus rodillas contra el suelo, y en sus manos un estuche negro con una línea dorada, abrió sus fauces, dejando al descubierto un par de alianzas de oro blanco, pequeños destellos las decoraban, como un par de ojos, uno jade y otro sangre.

Shizuru quedo en shock, se llevo las manos al pecho, pues su corazón amenazaba con tales saltos en salirse de su pecho y caer en las manos habidas de Natsuki, sus ojos se iluminaron por el brillo de las lagrimas a punto de danzar por sus mejillas

Con las manos temblándole y afianzada de su garbo, Natsuki tomo la palabra tras aclararse un par de veces la reseca garganta-Shizuru, sé que apenas hemos compartido unos años, pero, me preguntaba si tu ¿quieres ser mi futura esposa?- espero una respuesta, mas la efigie de su amada le asusto, parecía a punto de romper en llanto bajo semejante osadía, ¿habría estado mal, era muy pronto esa solicitud hacia Shizuru? Se abofeteo por echar al caño la hermosa relación que tenia con la mujer de sus sueños, su cuerpo no le respondió y permaneció con las alianzas a disposición de la mano temblorosa.

Al fin, tras luchar contra el mareo tremendo por la sorpresa, espero a que sus palaras salieron sin llorar como una niña pequeña cuando se ve complacida de alegría -…. Si- atino con voz tenue, mirando con alegría a los jades.

El corazón de Natsuki se lleno de ilusión al escuchar la respuesta anhelada, se irguió con las manos aun trepidantes y coloco la argolla en el anular, ofreció la caja y la castaña, esta repitió la acción, ambas llevarían con ilusión el pacto silencioso, la añoranza de un futuro mejor estaba implícita en el acto.

* * *

El soldado se cuadro y su voz firme retumbo en la pieza -todo listo señor- dio media vuelta y abrió la caja, bajo el seguro y se aproximo al par de mujeres, dispuesto a colocar la capucha en cada rostro, procedimiento usual, antes que las coronas metálicas abrazaran su testa, ambas negaron y permanecieron inmutables, el soldado giro el rostro, buscando la opinión del juez, este asintió con la cabeza, las capuchas fueron dejadas a un lado, y las aureolas metálicas descansaron sobre las coronillas, el trozo de cuerda bajo, y afianzo sus mentones, mientras una cuerda de caucho grueso yacio entre sus dentaduras, ocultas bajo sus labios y presa de los decididos dientes.

-procederé a la ejecución del documento, Shizuru Fujino, y Natsuki Kruger, se les encuentra culpables del accidente en la mina cero cuatro siete, sus voluntades han sido escuchadas y aceptadas, una vez terminada la condena, se llevaran a cabo sus peticiones finales, al igual que Takeda Masashi, y Yukino Kikukawa, con los mismos cargos y misma condena, que dios las perdone y abra sus puertas de estar nosotros equivocados- la voz apacible queda del juez recorrió la habitación hasta el pasillo, ninguna palabra o reclamo fue dicho, ambas aceptaban las culpas injustas, el agarre entre sus manos se afianzo con el cruce de dedos mutuo, se miraron con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, aceptando el destino ingrato

-te amo- masco Natsuki jugando con la mordaza de caucho, un apretón le vino en respuesta seguida de la voz dulce de su amada

-yo también, por la eternidad- juro Shizuru apretando la mandíbula, y dejando que la fuerza de su mano sirviera de lazo entre el sentir y la promesa.

-comiencen- dijo el juez con voz baja, cerrando la puerta de metal que les separaba de la desdichada habitación.

* * *

-si tu quieres, yo puedo salvarte, solo debes aceptar ser mi esposa, olvida a esa mujer, ambas están condenadas, no saldrán vivas de esto- le ofrecía con una sonrisa funesta el general Reito Kanzaki a Fujino, quien miraba hacia la ventana enrejada, donde la brisa llevaba un poco de frescor al interior de la celda.

Shizuru giro su rostro, mirando de perfil al hombre de pie tras las rejas, tomo el sobre que le era ofrecido y tras unas breves anotaciones devolvió el documento -mi última voluntad es… que mi cuerpo y el de mi Natsuki, sean cremados juntos y las cenizas sean esparcidas en el bosque- tomo asiento junto a la ventana y siguió observando el patio rebosante de pasto.

La boca de Kanzaki se torció de furia, mas no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a la mujer frente a él, guardo resignado el papel y lo metió junto al puño de documentos.

* * *

-si te declaras culpable puedes dejar a Shizuru en libertad, ella podrá hacer su vida poco a poco, no seas egoísta- explicaba Reito un par de horas después, en el complejo donde Natsuki se encontraba, tratando patéticamente de convencerla en aparatarse voluntariamente del camino, de la vida de su amada para siempre.

Acción cobarde a su mirar, se aproximó hasta donde Reito y tomo los documento, pareció cavilar las posibilidades, más su corazón le dictaba con firmeza el proceder que era correcto confiando en los años de conocer a la poseedora de los ojos magma, anoto con clama cada palabra, lo leyó un par de veces y devolvió el documento, el comisionado leyó el documento: " "Yo, Natsuki Kruger hago del conocimiento a las autoridades que mi última voluntad es, ser trasferida para la ejecución de mi condena en la misma sala y horario que la señorita Shizuru Fujino" disfrutando de las facciones descuadradas del Kanzaki, que con rabia se retiró de la celda con los documentos bajo el brazo.

* * *

La luz bajo de golpe, casi apagando los focos en la habitación, el chasquido del fulgor azulino cegó un momento al guardia cuando la lengua mortal cerro circuito, en la sala, las manos confidentes permanecieron engarzadas hasta el ultimo momento, en que fueron libres de toda cadena y yugo palpable a la carne, fueron una hasta el final.

Fin

 _(Si con su apoyo logro pasar a cuartos de final, subiré un par de historias más, aunadas en esta, como un estilo de compilado, muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews y sus críticas, que me ayudan a mejorar por mí y para ustedes, así mismo disculpen lo corto del capítulo ha sido un reto escribir esto hoy mismo, reciban un cordial saludo)_

A quienes me han socorrido con sus reviews, sin ustedes no hubiera notado mis horrendas fallas ortográficas, corregiré el capitulo anterior a la brevedad, a lilih ayase, le deseo mucha suerte y cuente con mi apoyo al igual que cristalsif y vincle, mil gracias por sus lecturas y opiniones, es algo invaluable que me regalen un pedacito de su tiempo en leer mis historias, un saludo a las lectoras que me leen desde mis comienzos (*).

Saludos cordiales.

Agradecimientos especiales:

Megumi-HyugaSatou chapter 1 . Sep 1

(*) xD chapter 1 . Sep 1

nat kruger chapter 1 . Sep 1

Lobo de plata chapter 1 . Sep 1

Lilith Ayase chapter 1 . Sep 1

Reira AX chapter 1 . Sep 2

(*) Shana Hadadgali chapter 1 . Sep 3

Rias794 chapter 1 . Sep 3

Guest chapter 1 . Sep 3

Lena chapter 1 . Sep 3

Just passing by chapter 1 . Sep

Guest chapter 1 . Sep 4

(*) Setsuna M chapter 1 . Sep 5

Guest chapter 1 . Sep 5

Kiyohime75 chapter 1 . Sep 5

himemiya senshin chapter 1 . Sep 5

DarckStorm chapter 1 . Sep 5

Natzuru kugga chapter 1 . Sep

(*) D'hime shizuki chapter 1 . Sep

BlackRose199 chapter 1 . Sep 5

Len kagamine chapter 1 . Sep 6

OddM chapter 1 . Sep 6

Uchiha shizui chapter 1 . Sep 6

Alex Diaz chapter 1 . Sep 6

Guest chapter 1 . Sep 6

Guest chapter 1 . Sep 6

Uzuki kruger chapter 1 . Sep 6

BlackRose199 chapter 1 . Sep 6

MilenaBoss chapter 1 . Sep 7

Agradecimeintos especiales a:

cristalsif chapter 1 . Sep 4

Ciertamente admito que soy admiradora suya, lo que me impulsa a mejorar cada día e ir retomando mi estilo, es un verdadero honor participar en la misma categoría que una escritora de su calibre, mis infinitas admiraciones, y agradecimientos por la lectura de mi historia, espero con ahincó que el final sea de su agrado, o en acción opuesta le ofrezco mis condolencias al finalizar de leer este fic.

Sus palabras han sido un verdadero elogio, que no espere recibir jamás de una escritora de su nivel, reciba mis saludos, un abrazo y mis mejores deseos en la contienda.


End file.
